Nasty&Filthy Love
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: drabbles, ficlets, coisinhas Draco/Hermione
1. The Sky Above Us

**fanfic do Projeto Rotless Tree

* * *

**

**The Sky Above Us

* * *

**

Ele tinha aqueles olhos cinzentos. Ela sabia disso desde sempre, claro. Aqueles olhos de chuva, de quando ia chover, olhos daquelas nuvens fechavam o céu e anunciavam que tudo pertencia à elas agora, que era melhor se abrigar da chuva eminente. Isso não tinha tanto haver com ele. Draco não era como a chuva. Nem mesmo se ele quisesse.

Draco Malfoy era como um dia ensolarado, desses que não dá pra perceber que sua pele está queimando.

Hermione se deitava no gramado ao lado dele. Os anos haviam passado e mesmo assim era estranho quando pensava que era Draco Malfoy. Se lembrava de todos os desaforos, o tapa, se lembrava da guerra, podia passar o dia inteiro se lembrando de tantas coisas, mas agora pensava na mão dele segurando a sua.

Parecia errado. Até hoje parecia errado.

Os dedos dele estavam frios segurando os dela. Hermione olhava para o céu enquanto as nuvens de chuva se formavam, fez a menção de se levantar, mas Draco manteve sua mão firme, puxando-a de volta para a grama. Virou o rosto para encarar o rapaz loiro ao seu lado.  
Estavam mais cinza que nunca. Os olhos dele eram tão bonitos. As primeiras gotas começaram a cair e mesmo assim ele não se mexia, apenas encarava os olhos castanhos. O cheiro de terra molhada começou a subir, mas eles estavam bem ali. E também parecia um pouco errado ficar na chuva assim, mas de tantas coisas erradas, nuvens de chuva não eram exatamente um grande problema.


	2. Inside Her Eyes

**fanfic para o I Mini-Challenge DHr

* * *

**

**Inside Her Eyes**

**

* * *

**

Eram sempre despedidas difíceis. Aquele sabor de que poderia acabar a qualquer momento. Aqueles beijos com um toque de desespero e um gosto de medo. Mesmo tão forte como todos diziam que ela era, Hermione tinha uma delicadeza que o deixava perplexo em alguns momentos. Naqueles abraços longos e no silêncio, quando só tinham a presença um do outro no escuro.

Não eram aceitáveis juntos. Nem eles sabiam aceitar aquilo de forma apropriada. Então se mantinham no escuro, ouvindo a respiração alheia. O coração batendo forte. Aquele momento em que Hermione deslizava os dedos pelo rosto sem barba de Draco. Ela havia dito que achava adorável o rosto sem pêlos de Draco.

Tudo se baseava naquelas despedidas, porque todos os momentos que tinham não valiam os olhos dela na hora de dizer adeus.

E a cada despedida ela deixava aquele cheiro impregnado em Draco e por mais que trocasse suas vestes e os dias passassem, ainda sentia o aroma dela junto de si e aquilo o fazia sentir-se meio insano até que se encontrassem de novo e o cheiro fosse real e o atingisse por completo enquanto ela deslizava as mãos finas por seu pescoço e cabelos loiros.

Hermione tinha essa mania de ficar parada, observando as cores do cabelo platinado de Draco. Dizia que ele tinha alguns fios brancos como neve e, mesmo que isso o irritasse, ele gostava de ouvir o riso baixo e cristalino dela. Naqueles momentos infinitos que duravam até a despedida. Até que os olhos castanhos dissessem algo que a boca rosada jamais deixaria escapar.

Hotéis pela Londres trouxa. Pequenos quartos apertados ou suítes cheias de luxo, quase nunca fazia muita diferença para Draco e ela não parecia se importar com o ambiente. Importava-se com os beijos, com o calor, com o ritmo único dos dois e a respiração descompassada.

Naquela última tarde, era um quarto bem simples, quase podia ser um quarto vagabundo, mas Draco não havia escolhido, era decisão de Hermione. Estava apenas deitado ali. Ela sorriu enquanto arrumava o cabelo no espelho e ajeitava os brincos pequenos que costumava usar. Todas as lembranças pareciam vagarosas e os movimentos eram lentos e Draco poderia se lembrar de cada um, ela deu um sorriso leve através do espelho. Diferente da garota do terceiro ano, Hermione era sempre mais gentil. Talvez ela tivesse medo. Naquele dia, ela estava ainda mais gentil e calorosa. Beijos longos, saudosos.

O momento da despedida. Aqueles olhos castanhos comunicando coisas que ela considerava impronunciáveis. Os dedos se entrelaçavam aos cabelos dele, puxando levemente. O cheiro do xampu dela era aquele cheiro que ficava tão impregnado nele sempre. Os lábios dela capturaram os de Draco antes que ele percebesse e então apenas se entregava ao beijo dela. A vontade, a pressão dos lábios, aquele sabor. Era como se o tempo pudesse passar mais devagar, de acordo com o desejo dele.

Quando Draco deixou o hotel, poucos minutos depois que ela havia saído, apenas andava pelas ruas. Queria pensar, queria assimilar as últimas horas, cada momento, cada toque e vivenciá-los mais uma vez enquanto apertava o casaco contra o corpo, enquanto tirava algumas mechas de cabelo loiro dos olhos e deu um passo em direção a rua. Essas coisas trouxas sempre eram perigosas. Esses pequenos momentos, um passo foi o suficiente.

Ele ouviu apenas o barulho do carro e algumas pessoas gritando. A dor percorria todo seu corpo mais de uma vez, como se tudo estivesse quebrado e imaginou que estava. Não quis olhar para baixo e mesmo se quisesse, sua visão não estava mais tão focada.

Reconheceu ainda, o cheiro se aproximando com velocidade. O cheiro de Hermione e então as mãos dela passando pela testa ensopada de sangue. Poucos segundos depois o cheiro dela se perdeu no cheiro metálico do sangue. A dor que sentia parecia dobrar. Triplicar a cada momento, apenas o sofrimento. Abriu os olhos.

Os olhos castanhos dela encarando os cinzentos com lágrimas. Hermione estava chorando tanto.

O rosto dela estava ao lado do rosto de Draco. Agora ela poderia dizer. Agora não teria medo de dizer e mesmo assim, Draco não diria também, mas Hermione sussurrou: 'eu te amo' no ouvido de Draco.

Uma última despedida mais real que as outras, valendo tão mais que todas as palavras que haviam dito antes.

Nunca haviam dito nada realmente importante.

Os sons e a imagem fraca ficaram ainda mais distantes e Hermione não era nada além de um borrão castanho. Draco quis chorar. Talvez tenha percebido naquele momento que era o fim de tudo, enquanto a mulher colocava sua cabeça no colo e acariciava os cabelos que ela tanto gostava, agora molhados pelo sangue, mas ela não se importava. Murmurava uma canção que havia aprendido na França.

Hermione era gentil, afinal. Até ali.

Draco pensou na injustiça. Sua garganta se apertou e lentamente, muito lentamente foi se afastando enquanto ela chamava seu nome. A consciência da queda, do final, da morte e então o frio. O frio e a sensação do chamado distante que não poderia atender. Aquela foi a última despedida.


End file.
